A Whole New World
by Fluffystarhoof
Summary: What if a whole different version of you showed up out of nowhere? A male/female version of you, maybe? That's what happened with the CMC. I did this out of boredom.


div id="chapter_container" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; text-align: justify;"  
p style="text-align: start; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""AGAIN!?"/em/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""COME ON!"/em/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"/em/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?"/em/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Four small fillies, all covered in frosting and sprinkles. One Pegasus with an orange-ginger coat, a shaggy purple mane and purple eyes. One unicorn, white coat, silky now sticky with icing light purple-and-pink mane. The other two earth ponies, one with a cherry-red mane and a pale yellow coat, and the other with a brown coat and a short pale red mane./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"What did they all have in common? They all were blank-flanks./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I guess we can count out pastry making as our cutie marks." grumbled the unicorn, Sweetie Belle she was called./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah. But it was still Scootaloo's fault." accused the pale yellow filly, called Apple Bloom, as she pointed at the Pegasus filly,/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""My fault!? At least I wasn't the one who mixed up the salt and sugar!" Scootaloo threw an accusing glance at the other earth pony foal./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey! You can't prove it was me!" Babs Seed, the earth filly, protested./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Girls! Girls! This is getting us nowhere!" Sweetie Belle said./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah. What's next on the list?"/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Babs Seed reached behind her back and took a notepad and pencil, "Let's see, we've tried pastry making, that turned out to be a bust." she told them as she crossed out the words 'pastry-making'./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Next thing is cow-milking." Babs announced. Scootaloo tipped her head on one side, "But how will we do that? Fluttershy won't let us take care of the animals anymore...due to what happened yesterday." the Pegasus filly muttered./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We can always go to Sweet Apple Acres! They have farm animals!" pointed out Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom scratched her head, "I could work, but don't set the farm on fire, Scootaloo." she said./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Scootaoo rolled her eyes, "One little mistake and you're marked for life."/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""We have to do em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"what/em with the cow!?"/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sweetie Belle looked in disgust as she poked the bucket under the cow./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Come on Sweetie! It's not that gross. Sure it's not one of my chores but I always see Applejack do it." Apple Bloom said. Scootaloo walked over to the cow./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""If you're all to scared to do it, I'll do it!" Scootaloo announced./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Says the chicken." murmured Sweetie Belle as she moved out of the way./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Scootaloo sat on the stool and milked the cow. When she was done she clapped her hooves together, "See? Easy!" she remarked./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sweetie Belle dipped her hoof in the milk and licked it. She scrunched her nose up, "It's sour!" she sputtered out./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What?" Apple Bloom shoved Sweetie Belle out of the way, "Let me taste!" she lapped the milk./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"is/em sour!" Apple Bloom exclaimed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Are you saying I milked the cow wrong?" Scootaloo snarled, "Because if you are..."/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Maybe you did it too tight." suggested Babs Seed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Apple Bloom shook her head, "Maybe I should take Ol' Betsy to Applejack. Maybe she'll give it to Fluttershy." Apple Bloom said as she patted the cow on the rump./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Babs nodded, "Maybe you should."/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Apple Bloom tied the cow's chest with a rope and led her out of the barn./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Where em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box;"is/em that Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo laid on her stomach as she groaned./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Scoot, it's only been eight minutes," Sweetie Belle patted her friend on the back./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeah, it's not like she'll take hours." Babs added./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"A few moments later, Apple Bloom was running back with her mane ruffled./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wha-what's the next thing on the list?" she panted./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sweetie Belle pulled it out, "Gardening." she chirped./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Scootaloo moaned, "Let's get this over with!"/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"-/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gosh darnit! These weeds are hard to pull!" Apple Bloom spat as she tugged on a weed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Tell me about it!" huffed Scootaloo. The orange filly was pulling back on a stubborn weed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Help!" cried Sweetie Belle. The white unicorn had her horn tangled up in a weed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sweetie Belle! How on earth do you tangle up your horn?!" Babs sighed, but she galloped towards Sweetie Belle./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Babs grabbed the back on Sweetie Belle's shoulders and pulled./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ow! Not so hard!" Sweetie Belle squealed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sweetie Belle! Pull!" Babs growled./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Soon, the weed let go of Sweetie Belle's horn and they fell backwards./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ow! Sweetie Belle, you're on my leg!" cried Babs Seed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Oops! Sorry!" Sweetie Belle chuckled and got off Babs./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're as heavy as pig!" Babs said as she rubbed her flank./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey!" protested Sweetie Belle./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Babs! Did ya help Sweetie?" Apple Bloom came running up to them, Scootaloo by her side./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yep." Sweetie replied./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Good, 'cause I-" began Scootaloo. She was interrupted by a flash of light, and all the crusaders dove into the nearest bush./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Do ya think that's the princess?" whispered Apple Bloom./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why would it be her?" Scootaloo asked./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well, we were gardening in Ms. Hayfield's yard." Babs pointed out./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Without permission." Sweetie Belle added./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Silver Belle! Whad'ya get us into this time?!" a voice cried out of the bush./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It isn't my fault, Apple Buck! Brad Seed pulled me hard!" another male voice yelled./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey! At least I helped ya! Unlike Scootaroll." the other spat./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well what was I supposed to do? You were closer to him!" the last voice protested./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I think nothin' happened, guys. See? We're where we started."/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Apple Bloom peeked out of the bush, and there stood a pale yellow colt with a short red mane and a cap./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Apple Bloom beckoned the other three with her hoof, "Girls, you gotta see this." she whispered./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"One by one, they all made a hole in the bush. Sweetie Belle gasped, too loudly./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It made the four colts spin around./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Who's there?!" the one who looked like Scootaloo hissed./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Show yourself!" now Babs Seed colt joined in./span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"For some reason, this made Scootaloo mad, for she jumped out of the bush./span/p  
/div  
div class="authors-note" style="margin: 30px 0px 0px; padding: 16px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 1px solid #dddddd; border-top-left-radius: 3px; border-top-right-radius: 3px; border-bottom-right-radius: 3px; border-bottom-left-radius: 3px; text-align: justify;"  
p style="text-align: start;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Author's Note:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: start; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"This is the shortest chapter I've written. Hope you like it!/span/p  
p class="double" style="text-align: start; margin: 1.5em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; box-sizing: border-box; border: 0px; font-style: inherit;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Oh and I'll make the other chapters longer. I promisspan style="color: #555555; font-size: large;"span style="line-height: 30px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"e/span/span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
